Defying Gravity for real
by Ravengirl23
Summary: Its been days since Elphie's so called death and Glinda and Elphaba cannot stop thinking about eachother. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Missing Home

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked Elphaba. Elphaba was out of breath.They had been running for days now. Barely eating anything.

"I'm fine," Elphaba lied. She was sitting on the ground now.

"I doubt that," Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba on the forehead. "Tired?"

"What do you think?" Elphaba said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fiyero respoded.

"I wish..." Elphaba started. Fiyero listened. "I wish we could see Glinda again,"

Fiyero sighed. Elphaba had been talking about Glinda from the start of their journey.

"Thinking about her won't help," Fiyero said.

"I know, but...I miss her so much! Why did I have to..." Elphaba said. "Have to...have to 'fly of the handle?' "

Glinda once said Elphaba flew off the handle. So Elphaba used it to. "If only...she would have been true to the people though. Instead of playing along with their games!" Elphaba said. A tear streamed down her face.

Fiyero wiped it away. His straw hit Elphaba accidently.

"Oops," he said.

"Its okay. Its not bleeding, Is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Its fine," Fiyero said.

Meanwhile...

Glinda decided, because of the Wizard's departure and Madame Morrible going to prison, she would be the Wizard Of Oz! But

lets just say, she wasn't happy sitting in a dark room all day. She decided, this room needed to be Glinda-fied! So Glinda got painted the walls pink, got pink tile, and hung up fashion adds all over! This place was way brighter now!

Glinda sat down at her newly pink desk. She sighed. Elphie would laugh at the pink-ness of this place.

"I have got to stop thinking of her!" Glinda said. "She left this world only six days ago, I wish she hadn't!"

Glinda started thinking of that Dorothy girl.

"That terrible awful girl!" Glinda said. _But then again,_ she thought. _She didn't know the story._

"Why did Elphie have to go? Darn those rumors!" Glinda said.

**Knock**

"Who is it?" Glinda said in a sing-song voice.

**Knock**

"Well, come in!" Glinda said, a bit annoyed.

A man probably in a costume or something came in.

"Pink..." she heard the man mumble.

She saw the face. This was no costume! This man was made out of tin!  
"Who...what are you? Why are you tin?" Glinda asked.

"I am the Tinman!" the man said.

"Wait! I know you! You helped Dorothy!" Glinda said. She said Dorothy in a rude tone. "Oops," Glinda blushed.

"Its okay. Um, I need to say something. I am...Boq," the Tinman said.

Glinda paused. "Biq? Is that you? From school?"

"BOQ!" Boq yelled. "Oh jeez, that was rude of me!"

"Oh sorry, B_o_q" Glinda said.

"Yes I am Boq. I am also very ashamed of my looks," Boq said.

"Oh Boq! How did this happen?"

"That Wicked Witch did this to me!" Boq said. Some reason he felt powerful when he said the wicked witch.

"What?" Glinda stared in disbelief. "She couldn't have!"

Boq shook his head. "It was her! It was her grimmerie..." Glinda cut him off.

"You mean this?" Glinda said, holding up the grimmerie.

"Yes! How did you get it?" Boq asked.

"The Wicked-uh-Elphaba gave it to me. Before she...melted." Glinda said.

"It must have a defect! A curse, something!" Boq insisted.

"NO!" Glinda yelled. "She was not trying to harm me! She was my friend...my BEST friend and nothing you can do can stop my beliefs! Its been a few days, I made that bubble, I never fell, it never popped! It was her gift to me!"

Boq stood there, studying the angry look on Glinda's face. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Also, the Wizard lied about her! She knew to much, so he lied! HE was the one who stopped the animals from speaking! He was the reason she was green! THE WIZARD IS HER FATHER!" Glinda yelled. "My, I must watch my tone!"

"So, she _wasn't _wicked?" Boq asked.

"Thats the truth!" Glinda said. "Oh no! Elphie asked me not to clear her name! I just did! Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Boq said.

"Thank you! Now, why are you hear?" Glinda asked.

"I just wanted to congradulate you on you're Wizardness!" Boq said. "Thats a new word!"

Glinda was now caught in thoughts. "I'll be heartless killing her," Glinda said. "You said that! Tell me you take that back!"

"Okay, I take that back!" Boq said.

_Loathing, unadulterated loathing! _Boy, were those the old days!

Glinda was really caught in her thoughts.

_I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to FEED you own ambission!_

"Boq, I need time to think!" Glinda suddenly said. Boq left.

_Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity! _

"I wish that had come true!" Glinda said. "I should have went with her! I was the one who flew off the handle! I was to full of myself!" Glinda was mad at herself. She wanted to pretend Elphaba was beside her. "I do believe I have been--"

"Changed for the better!" a familiar voice said. Glinda looked at the one in the door in surprise.

Thats it for now!

Hope you liked it!


	2. Reunions and Panic

Chapter 2.

Glinda was astounded. The figure stood before her. She saw the Emerald of the city behind the figure, but...she couldn't see the figure...but...why? She had her eyes almost shut, but she could still see. She noticed only the outline of the body. She could tell the girl had raven black hair. But why couldn't she see her face or body? She realized what was happening as the figure stepped nearer.

"Because I knew you" Glinda heard the figure murmer. Glinda saw why she couldn't see the figure with the Emerald City behind her. The figure had emerald skin!

"Because I knew you!" Glinda said as she realized who this was. Elphaba Thropp! Elphaba! Elphie!

"I have been changed for good!" they sang in unison.

"Elphaba!" Glinda cried. She ran over to her best friend and gave her a big hug. Elphaba only smiled. "ELPHABA!" Glinda said, realizing reality. "You died six days ago!"

"Er...no," Elphaba told her. "I have to show you something...well...some_one_,"

Another figure came in the door. It was the scarecrow who helped Dorothy!

"Well, this feels like a reunion!" the scarecrow said. Glinda recognized the scarecrow's voice.

"Fiyero?" she asked him.

"Who else?" Fiyero said.

"FIYERO! You're okay! I was so worried!" Glinda said. She gave him a hug too. "But...you're all...strawish..." Glinda tried not using the word scarecrow.

"Don't be afraid. I know I am a scarecrow," Fiyero said.

"How?" Glinda asked. Elphaba saw the grimmerie on the newly pink desk Glinda had. She laughed at the pinkness, as Glinda was hoping for. Elphaba picked up the Grimmerie and flipped to the spell.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen--" Glinda chanted but Elphaba clamped her mouth shut.

"We don't need anymore mishaps! Fiyero could turn to one lousy piece of straw if you do that!" Elphaba said. But then she burst out laughing at her comment and Glinda joined in.

"Wait, how are you alive? You melted!" Glinda asked.

"Trap door," Elphaba and Fiyero said in unison.

"Oh," Glinda said. Then she was outraged. "SO YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING YOU WERE DEAD BY GOING THROUGH A TRAP DOOR? I WAS SOOOOOOOOOO MISERABLE!" Glinda yelled.

"No one could know!" Fiyero said.

"Why are you back in Oz?" Glinda asked. Fiyero pointed at Elphaba.  
"I am trying to...make people like me more. You being my best friend...and the new Wizard, I think you could help me!" Elphaba confessed.

Glinda paused then said, "I'd be honered to help you, Elphaba Thropp," Then the moment was just right.

"Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity! They'll _never _bring us down!" Elphaba and Glinda sang.

"I should have gone with you!" Glinda said.

"You probably made the right choice!" Elphaba said. "You are now the Wizard!"

"And I know my duties!" Glinda said.

She walked outside of the building. Elphaba and Fiyero followed.

"Fellow Ozians, may I have your attention?" no one cared about Glinda when she said that. They turned and screamed at the girl behind Glinda.

"The Wicked Witch!" people cried. It was havic! Everyone was screaming!

"KILL HER KILL HER!" the people cried.

All for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"Ozians! OZIANS!" Glinda tried to stop the Ozians from screaming.

"She's alive! She's alive!" people screamed.

"We have to destroy her!" a man called out.

"Ozians...Ozians...Ozians...SHUT UP!" (I couldn't resist that line!) Glinda cried. Everyone turned. "Thank you. I have something to tell you. When a man asked me 'it it true she was your friend?' I sort of lied. She wa-IS my friend, my best friend! She has returned to make sure people know who she really is! She didn't melt, she went through a-" Glinda was cut off.

"Trap door," Fiyero and Elphaba said at the same time.

"Yes, a trap door. And the scarecrow...the scarecrow is the Winkie Prince, Fiyero Tiggular," Glinda said.

"Oh my," people said to others.

"So, will you forgive Miss Elphie? She would appreciate it greatly. She is a great person! Just because she's green doesn't give you a right to hate her!" Glinda felt really good confessing all these things.

People starting chatting quietly to each other. Glinda looked at Fiyero and Elphaba and shrugged.

Then one person cried out. "Thank goodness!" people joined in and said. "For this excitement we know who we've got to thank! Thank goodness! That means Glinda and Elphaba-They couldn't be goodlier, and they couldn't be lovlier, and we couldn't be luckier!"

"We couldn't be happier!" Glinda and Elphaba sang together.

"Thank goodness-today!" the crowd cheered. Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero were so happy.

By the end of the day everything was wonderful. Elphaba and Glinda reunited and made sure they would always be true to the people. Before the end of the huge celebration for them, Elphaba had to make a speech.

"Fellow Ozians, I know that in the past, I have caused trouble. And I was awful towards and innocent young girl. I just want to say I am sorry." Elphaba went on for a while and then said, "And finally, I've gotten what I've waited for since I arrived at Shiz University-A celebration through out Oz, thats all to do with me!" Elphaba concluded. The crowd was screaming with cheers. Everyone was estatic. Glinda and Elphaba hugged.

Later-

Elphaba was sitting on a bench in the emerald city, thinking. She heard many people go by her and say "Thats Elphaba Thropp, she's good now!"

Glinda was walking around in a pink dress. She noticed Elphaba sitting alone.

"Elphaba...?" Glinda tapped Elphaba on the shoulder. Elphaba didn't move. Glinda tapped her once more. "ELPHABA?"

"Erm-Oh! Sorry. What?" Elphaba asked her best friend.

"Whatchya doing? Glinda asked.

"Thinking,"

"About what?" Glinda sat down beside her.

"What happened earlier, how everyone cheered. How people...liked me." Elphaba told her.

"Isn't it great!" Glinda said. She was very hyper.

"I guess...but I don't know, I mean, its great and all! But..."

"But what?" Glinda asked.

"I'm..."

"What?" Glinda asked eagerly.

"Im..." Elphaba paused for about thirty seconds. Then she smiled. "I'm popular!"

"But what is so bad about that?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing. I'm not used to it!" Elphaba told her.

"Well, how does it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"How does it feel to be...very, very popular like me?"

Elphaba just smiled and burst out laughing and Glinda joined in.

They're just two friends, two good friends...two BEST friends...sharing a beautiful friendship.

So after that, Elphaba got married to Fiyero (after Sarima commited suicide because she couldn't take Fiyero being 'dead') and Glinda was still married to Sir Chuffrey (totally not in this story but whatever). The two friends went to tease Madame Morrible, who was in prison. And everyone loved the two best friends...

THE END!


End file.
